


Juego de Citas

by amOrrtenttia



Series: Colección KKM! [7]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: "Muerte", M/M, Malas ideas, Medidas desesperadas, Realidades alternativas, Travesuras, Violencia, cruel - Freeform, sangre, ¿Qué pasaría si...?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 19:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: Shibuya Yuuri es incapaz de recordar qué es de su vida exactamente debido a que el Gran Sabio tiene un nuevo plan en mente... Casi una década y sigue frustrándose porque no hay forma humanamente posible de hacerle entender sus sentimientos por el futuro consorte... Quizá una solución demoníaca con ayuda de Shinou sea lo que la pareja real necesita.Por muy drástica que esta sea. Si funciona, éso va bien para él.¿Qué habría sido de la vida del Maou, sin la participación de su fiel príncipe?..YUURI'S POV.





	Juego de Citas

**Author's Note:**

> Como justificación de lo que viene debo decir... En su momento, parecía una buena idea.  
> .  
> .  
> .
> 
> Disculpa el anuncio~ Pero uno debe de promocionar un [blog](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/) hasta en la sopa, si quiere que tenga visitas (ᗒᗨᗕ) ¿Te gustan mis historias? En mi [blog](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/) encontrarás todas las que he publicado ♡(ŐωŐ人) ¿Solo te interesa este fandom? En este link "[Kyou Kara Maou](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/p/categoria-kyou-kara-maou.html)" encontrarás más de esta pareja seguro. ¿Hiciste voz de anuncio de comercial? No te sientas mal, yo también, y sé lo molesto que es (*´∀｀） De cualquier manera, espero estés excelente, y gracias por leer esta historia, además del molesto anuncio. Saludos ｖ(⌒ｏ⌒)ｖ

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Juego de Citas**

 

 

 

**YUURI'S POV**

 

Murata me ha conseguido este extraño juego. Pese a que sabe que no soy muy adepto a ellos ha insistido mucho en que le de una oportunidad. Creo que ha dicho algo como " _Es para que veas lo que pudo pasar..._ " Pero no puedo asegurarlo. En mi habitación, sentado en la silla frente a mi escritorio, me encargo de colocar el extraño CD que posee en su superficie dibujos de un castillo muy antiguo en la ranura del computador. Cuando se instala letras brillantes se exhiben en la pantalla.

**"A partir de hoy, soy el rey de los demonios"**

Frunzo el ceño ligeramente. Salvo los habituales comandos de inicio de partida y otra imagen de lo que parece un pueblo en la era antigua no hay mucho más.

Qué extraño. Hoy día es inusual que un juego no intente venderse hasta lo imposible dándote todo tipo de pistas sobre el contenido del mismo. Creo que me agrada un poco todo este misterio, pues en lugar de sentirme irritado por todo esto, ahora me encuentro más interesado. ¿Será un juego de acción? ¿Misterio? ¿Una cosa en medio?

Inicio la partida, y la pantalla se vuelve de color negro antes de que comience la primera cinemática. Un impresionante arte visual compone el cielo más azul que he visto nunca. Debo reconocer que este juego toma muy en serio su estilo de dibujo. Es casi demasiado real.

Lo siguiente que veo es como cuadro a cuadro se muestra un lugar un tanto moderno, contrario a lo que espero, el protagonista es presentado durante lo que parece ser la primera misión del juego. No es muy llamativo. Su silueta aparece de espaldas y es como cualquier otro japonés que la gente se imagine al pensar en algún estudiante. Uniforme negro. Cabello negro. Eso es todo.

Prefiero ignorar eso. Supongo que es ese tipo de historia donde un Gary-Sue hace de las suyas. Mi hermano mayor suele decir ese tipo de terminos alrededor mío así que sé de lo que hablo aquí. Les doy el beneficio de la duda antes de volver a concentrarme en el juego.

Un chico está siendo acosado por unos bullies fuera de unos baños públicos y mi personaje tiene aquí la opción de elegir.

_**"Este es un viejo amigo mío. No nos hemos visto en algún tiempo, y hemos pedido contacto. En cualquier caso no me parece correcto dejar esto pasar. Pero, si debo intervenir, ambos tendremos problemas. ¿Qué debo hacer?"** _

Dos opciones aparecen. _"Ayudarlo" o "Huir"_

No lo pienso demasiado. La decisión es bastante obvia para mi. En el momento en que eligo ayudarlo, la distracción que provoca el protagonista es usada por ese viejo amigo para huir de toda la situación. Bastante realista diría yo.

Estoy comenzando a perder interés, cuando sucede lo inesperado. El protagonista, como anticipaba, se vuelve la nueva presa de esos chicos y pronto terminan en el baño metiendo su cabeza dentro del inodoro.

¿Eso es siquiera algo que siga pasando?

No puedo ponerme a pensar mucho en ello cuando la escena va cambiando. ¿Eh? ¿Ese chico está siendo tragado por el inodoro? ¡¿De qué se supone que va este juego?!

La pantalla oscurece nuevamente. Definitivamente he sido succionado por el agua de esa cosa. Los creadores de esto han de estar disfrutando de la confusión que esta escena provoca porque lo que viene no es necesariamente la continuación al desagradable evento.

_"Hace mucho tiempo... En un mundo completamente ajeno a la tierra..."_

Ah. Así que está es la introducción a la historia. Bueno. Es mejor que el comienzo. Ahora todo el estilo casi medieval tiene muchísimo más sentido.

Aunque es algo raro, la trama no me desagrada. Siguen hablando sobre como un poderoso demonio fue llamado como _"Rey Original_ " tras derrotar a un enemigo que amenazaba con la paz de los todos los seres vivos. El que tomara la decisión de encerrar el poder de esta fuerza descomunal en 4 cajas no me parece la mejor idea, así que puedo adivinar un poco hacia dónde va la trama aquí. Lo que sí me sorprende es saber que sus 4 personas más cercanas ayudan en contener ese poder sin siquiera dudarlo, creo que esto es algo como un Pacto de Sangre pues las siluetas de estos personajes muestran alguna parte de sus cuerpos en colores brillantes.

_"Y así, los herederos que posean su sangre, aquellos dignos de la confianza de Shinou, serán elegidos como llaves"_

La cinemática cierra con un dibujo impresionante del Rey Original acompañado del Gran Sabio —el creador de las cajas—. Debo admitir que me sorprende un poco que se trate de hombres tan hermosos. La pantalla oscurece antes de mostrar un único mensaje.

**_"¿Qué necesitas realmente para evitar la guerra que se avecina?"_ **

—Así que tengo que averiguar quienes son estas llaves y evitar que se encuentren con las cajas. ¿No? —medito para mí, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

De acuerdo. Lo admito. No soy un adicto como mi hermano, pero con este tipo de juegos puedo fácilmente enviciarme un poco. Ahora realmente quiero saber qué pasará con todo esto. ¿Qué pinta en toda esta historia un estudiante japonés promedio?

El título me hace ruido. Creo que ya lo voy entendiendo. Pienso que esto es totalmente ridículo, pero no negaré la curiosidad que me provoca. Un niño humano convirtiéndose en Rey de los demonios. Creo que puedo esperarme clichés dignos de un manga shojo, pero sigo interesado de todos modos.

El protagonista vuelve a aparecer luego de que un cielo más hermoso que el de la primera vez se muestre en la escena. Creo que será un recurso habitual pero no me molesta. Es realmente bonito.

—Oh... Así que ha llegado al otro mundo...

La continuación de esta escena va ligada al hecho de que mi protagonista no conoce el idioma de este nuevo sitio. Una chica ha salido corriendo al verlo, y los pueblerinos parecen dispuestos a molerlo a pedradas. Un hombre absurdamente corpulento aparece para rescatarlo. Parece un jugador de fútbol americano, con sus grandes ojos azules y el cabello rubio brillante.

Empiezo a creer que este juego es un poco Homo, o definitivamente es para un público femenino al 100%. Desecho la idea cuando este extraño caballero parece volverse contra mí; el dibujo del más alto agarrando la cabeza del pobre japonés me provoca un escalofrío.

_"Pelear" o "Rendirse"_

Esto fácilmente puede volverse un **"Game Over"** y yo aun quiero respuestas. Aprieto la opción de rendirse. Creo que he gritado un poco cuando el prota lo hizo. El dibujo tuvo un violento cambio de coloración antes de que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

El texto de los aldeanos ha cambiado.

—¿Me ha ayudado entonces?

El protagonista ya puede entender lo que dicen los otros, me siento un poco aliviado. He escogido la opción correcta después de todo. Eso pensaba hasta que un diálogo suyo me deja pensando.

_"Es aun voluble. Podemos convencerlo..."_

¿Convencerme de qué?

El sonido de los cascos sumados a la tensión del momento crean esta típica escena de acción. Alguien más se une a este momento y parece que esta vez sí que se trata de los buenos. Lo lamento, rubio oxigenado, aunque seas tan guapo no dejas de verte como todo un villano. O un héroe incomprendido. Empiezo a pensar que realmente es un héroe solitario o algo, pues no me parece tan malo.

Creo que me he puesto un poco nervioso cuando este nuevo caballero aparece. Junto con varios hombres a su mando, fácilmente puede hacerle frente al rubio que continúa diciendo cosas como que no debería unirme al lado oscuro de la fuerza.

_"Aceptar ser ayudado por..."_

_"Conrad" "Adalbert"_

¿Eh? ¿Realmente tengo que elegir en algo como ésto? Es evidente que el jugador de fútbol americano pertenece a los malos. ¿Por qué es una opción irme con él? Doy click en el primer nombre y una barra que no había aparecido hasta entonces brilla en el cuadro donde ese mismo hombre ahora sonríe de manera tranquilizadora. ¿Qué carajo?

_"Gracias por confiar en mí, Yuuri"_

¡ARGH! ¡Ya sé que demonios está pasando! ¡Esto es un maldito juego de citas para chicas!  ¡¿Qué clase de juegos piensa mi mejor amigo que me interesan, en primer lugar?! No, ¿¡Cuál demonios se está creyendo que es mi orientación!? MuraKen, tendremos una seria conversación en cuanto termine esta partida. Lo juro.

Si no fuera porque mi vena de detective ha sido tocada en el momento en que se expuso el asunto de las cajas, definitivamente abandonaría el juego en este punto. Pero, estúpido como sea, la historia de aquí me interesa. Me provoca una familiaridad que no comprendo, y quiero saber si soy capaz de sobrevivir a todo esta locura de juego sin tener algún evento romántico de por medio. Me da la sensación que tengo lo necesario para salvar a estas personas sin verme envuelto en algún conflito amoroso en el proceso. Claro que es muchísimo más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Luego de que Cornad aparezca, otros personajes se van sumando. Se revela lo que ya me espero en los siguientes cuadros. Eres el rey demonio. _Blah blah blah._ Hay una guerra cerca. _Blah blah blah_. Tienes que exterminar a la raza humana. _Blah._.. Espera, ¿¡qué!?

—¡¿Las chicas se interesan en este tipo de cosas?!

Es hasta gracioso que el protagonista sea tan despistado como para no darse cuenta de que una guerra contra los humanos es totalmente esperado, siendo que realmente pertece parcialmente a la raza de demonios. Aunque seguramente desconoce lo que como jugador me han contado, reconozco que si estuviera en sus zapatos habría estado reaccionando igual, seguramente.

Mi personaje continua discutiendo sobre como una guerra contra su sangre humana es inaceptable; no estoy en desacuerdo en absoluto, pero no es sino hasta que el castaño hombre interviene que el juego me muestra un nuevo tipo de interacción. Conrad se pone del lado de los ideales de este niño, y una segunda barra ha aparecido en el cuadro donde él habla conmigo.

 ** _"¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Me he sonrojado?"_ **es el diálogo mental del protagonista.

¡Por supuesto que lo has hecho! Casi grito yo en respuesta al comprender el signficado de ambas barras. Una típica de juego de citas, donde exponen el interés que provocas en el personaje contrario a ti. Y la segunda... Esa definitivamente no la he visto antes.

—Mi grado de enamoramiento por esta persona... ¿Qué tan asquerosamente romántico tienes que ser?—musito, notando que debido al admirable acto de Conrad al defender sus ideas delante del consejero real, mi barra de enamoramiento ha comenzado a llenarse.

Casi termino golpeando mi rostro contra el escritorio. Acabo de decir que quiero intervenir de la manera menos sentimental posible, y ahora me entero de que este tipo de cosas pueden pasar. Aunque... Pensándolo mejor. Creo que ya sé lo que debo hacer. Si existen dos barras aquí, y de alguna manera consigo que solo una de ellas permanezca por debajo del umbral de " _Amor_ ", ¿no debería ser capaz de seguir libremente por aquí? Espero que los próximos tipos sean menos intensos... Günter —el consejero—, parece enamorarse de mi personaje con cualquier cosa que elija. ¡Hasta las cosas más absurdas! Y Conrad.. Él curiosamente ha tenido la barra de enamoramiento bastante llena desde el primer momento. Aparentemente mi personaje también tiene mucha afinidad con él, pues si me voy sin cuidado su barra de enamoramiento también va aumentando.

—La idea es que termine con él seguro. Vaya chasco... —murmuro, avanzando en la historia.

Si la gracia de este tipo de juego es salir con tantas opciones tengas disponibles, ¿no sería mejor darme la oportunidad de conocer a todos los tipos? Hasta ahora, Adalbert, Conrad y Günter no parecen ser lo mejor que este juego puede ofrecer. Y no es que sea gay ni nada, pero, ¿no tendrían que salir algunos cuantos tipos más aquí? ¿Algunos más guapos que ellos? Alguno de la edad del protagonista, por lo menos...

—Te odio, Murata. No sabes cuanto... —digo para mí, en el segundo en que caigo en cuenta de que realmente estoy pensando en que deseo ver más chicos guapos en este juego que, superando mis expectativas, me sigue interesando.

El pueblo de la imagen principal junto con el castillo del disco mismo finalmente aparecen en esta historia. De acuerdo al Consejero, el prota, siendo rey, debería de montar él solo a caballo por toda la explanada para demostrarle al pueblo que finalmente ha llegado el salvador que esperaban. Creo que esto es todo una manera de vender la imagen de un rey perfecto incluso cuando es evidente que no es más que un niño, pero puedo entender de alguna manera por qué Günter va por algo como eso. Según lo que han dicho, la reina anterior no es muy admirada por sus decisiones, y que el protagonista halla caído en ese mundo es la solución a los problemas. Me sorprende un poco que, pese a tratarse de un juego de citas, este juego tenga la suficiente decencia como para no quedarse solo con eso. Visualmente es agradable, y el que tenga una trama de por medio es lo que me tiene tan apegado.

—Uhm... Este chico es un poco demasiado ordinario... —me digo, cuando intenta negarse a cabalgar solo.

Vale, yo no tengo idea tampoco de cómo hacerlo, dudo que algún estudiante de secundaria promedio sepa en realidad, pero, ¿no debería este protagonista tener alguna clase de habilidad destacable? Se trata del rey demoníaco después de todo... En esto continúo pensando cuando va cabalgando por las calles de ShinMa. Creo que es hasta bonito como los colores de los distintos personajes secundarios van combinando a medida que avanza. Una niña se acerca con un ramo de flores. Alzo una ceja.

_"¿Aceptar o rechazar?"_

—¿Qué clase de hombre rechazaría un regalo así?—me digo, divertido, al dar click.

Estoy completamente seguro de que la opción correcta era rechazar, porque lo siguiente que pasa es que Ao emprende carrera, con todo y el niñato encima, con dirección al castillo. Sería gracioso sino fuera porque puedo sentir la justa vergüenza que el prota debió sentir en ese momento. Creo que los creadores de este juego se ha lucido con la empatía que provoca. Suspiro con resignación cuando, contrario a lo que sospechaba —alguna rara escena romántica—, el asunto termina precisamente en accidente. El rey se ha dado un excelente golpe al caerse del caballo tan pronto como están delante del castillo, al pie de las escaleras.

—¿Se supone que este niño debe ser tierno siendo así de estúpido...? ¿Eh?. Espera. Espera... Antes no había pensado en esto, pero...

Si este es un juego para chicas, ¿no debería ser una chica la protagonista? Una especie de Mary-Sue. Antes no presté mucha atención, porque asumí que era algún juego de acción muy raro para chicos, luego fue bastante obvio que era para un público femenino, pero hasta este preciso instante caigo en cuenta. No es solamente un juego para chicas. Es de _ese_ tipo de historias.

—¿¡Esto es un maldito BL!?

Definitivamente mataré a Murata luego de ésto. Ignoro el hecho de que el juego continúa corriendo mientras leo los diálogos más rápido, Günter y Conrad han llegado a ayudar, y un hombre nuevo aparece para apaciguar al alterado animal, ha menospreciado —¿cómo no?— a este mocoso que es llamado majestad, y luego aparece otro cuadro sin que se de explicación del dueño de estas palabras.

**_"¿Es él el próximo rey demonio?"_ **

Creo que temblé en mi sitio.

Como es usual en este tipo de diseños, hay pocos diálogos que sean acompañados con voces de algún actor que de vida a este tipo de personas. Hasta este momento solo he oído cosas como sonidos de pelea, gemidos extraños, la voz tranquila de Conrad, y los gritos de Günter.

Éste es el primer comentario que es pronunciado de manera tan real en todo este tiempo.

¿Eh? ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

Cuando mi personaje le dedica una mirada al recién llegado sus pensamientos y los míos son exactamente los mismos.

**—Qué chico tan guapo...**

¡Este es el tipo de chico que esperaba encontrar en esta clase de juegos! Lo que me sorprende más que su belleza —que aunque sea un dibujo, maldita sea, es absurdo que sea tan hermoso—, es que las barras han aparecido en inmediatamente alrededor suyo. Algo contrario al resto de personajes que han salido antes que él.

Su interés por mí es nulo, como podría esperarse. No sabe nada de mí, no sé nada de él... Y sin embargo...

—¿¡Por qué te estás enamorando tan fácilmente solo por su aspecto!?—le grito a mi condenado intento de Gary-Sue, con el rostro totalmente coloreado.

Sé que con ese aspecto, en vivo y en directo, ha de ser completamente difícil no sentir un flechazo pero, ¿no deberías tener un poco más de respeto por él o siquiera por ti mismo? ¡Te mira como si fueras menos!

_"Excelencia..."_

Ah, bueno. Realmente eres menos que este ángel. Es justo. Eres un niño. Espera, no. ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Rey! ¡Tú eres el rey! ¡No te dejes intimidar por esa apariencia! ¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso? Este juego del demonio me permite observar los pensamientos de este nuevo contrincante...

_"Es lindo..."_

¿¡Qué demonios está pasando aquí!? ¡Su barra! ¡Su barra de interés cambió!

—¡De ninguna maldita manera!—declaro, sintiendo mi orgullo pisoteado por una razón que no termino de entender— ¡No voy a ceder aquí!

Esto es un problema por donde lo mire. Salvo Conrad, ningún otro personaje representaba una amenaza evidente. Creo que he comprendido qué hacer para evitar que mi protagonista no se interese de esa manera en él, así que las barras se han distanciado bastante. Sin embargo, con este tipo... No necesité hacer nada. ¡Literalmente no moví ni un solo dedo! ¡Y ahora este par de idiotas están teniendo ese tipo de sentimientos!

—Esto es un juego de acción. Sí, eso es... Es un juego de acción, y lo trataré como si fuera un enemigo más...

Agradezco casi con demasiada felicidad que la escena cambie. Lo próximo que sé es que el protagonista se ve envuelto en una escena vergonzosa dentro de los baños antes de que se realice una cena especial en su honor. Otra opción bastante rara me salta en pantalla.

 _"¿Usar shampoo?"_ ¡Pues claro! ¿Qué clase de baño sería sino?

Pronto termina este momento, y lo siguiente es que he aparecido delante de la sala que se dispuso para esta exclusiva cena familiar. La antigua reina es anfitriona, junto a sus hijos. Esta vez, hay algo más de efectos vistosos cuando se vuelven a presentar los personajes que he conocido hasta ahora. Esto debe ser una especie de cliché, el que sus nombres aparezcan al lado de sus rostros cuando dedican una mirada mortal a la cámara, junto con sus respectivos títulos. Y, como debería haber sabido, los  tres hermanos que no se parecen en nada, son los príncipes de este reino.

Lord Conrad Weller, mi salvador.

Lord von Voltaire Gwendal, el domador de bestias.

Y Lord von Bielefeld Wolfram, mi enemigo número uno.

Descubro aquí que el nombre completo del consejero es Lord von Christ Günter, y posee muchísimo más reconocimiento que lo que le atribuí en un primer momento. ¿Cómo culparme? Sus interacciones son un tanto raras.

—Supongo que si fuera una chica, en estos momentos debería estar planeando con quien quiero ganar puntos... —me digo, medio divertido, mientras observo bien a los tres príncipes.

Cuando mi mirada regresa irremediablemente al rubio algo en su diseño me pega. Es familiar de un modo inquietante. Su madre aparece en escena entonces, la misma reina sexy que protagonizo lo vergonzoso del baño minutos antes.

—Tu suerte es lamentable, amigo mío—le digo al protagonista, cuando ella ha saltado sobre él, diciéndole que deje de lado las formalidades.

Raro. Pero más raro es cuando muestran la confianza entre ella y el trío de hermanos. Me río de buena gana cuando Wolfram es el más afectado. Luego ella dice algo como " _Los hombres deben de pelear por ti..."_ Y no sé si me he enfurruñado porque creo que es verdad, porque me molesta saberlo, o porque él no intenta siquiera negarlo.

El asunto se torna un poco más serio cuando el tema de la guerra anterior sale a colación. Cheri-sama está excusándose de manera peculiar por dejar tanto peso en los hombros de un niño, pero no parece arrepentida por estar haciéndolo. Una nueva cinemática comienza cuando ella narra los hechos que llevaron a una guerra 20 años atrás. Esto es demasiado crudo. ¿No se supone que este juego debería ser más "cosas tiernas" que "sangre y destrucción"?

Como si estuviese siguiendo mis deseos, el juego regresa a la cena, y los dibujos transmiten perfectamente lo tenso del ambiente cuando se ha hablado de las muertes que este conflicto entre humanos y demonios ha provocado. Puedo entender entonces por qué Gwendal y Wolfram parecen tan renuentes a aceptar al protagonista en algo como ésto.

 _"Mis hijos te ayudarán en el manejo del país_ " comenta el cuadro de la reina, y yo pienso que no hay manera en que ellos estén dispuesto a algo como eso.

**_"¡Madre! No tengo intención alguna de ser de utilidad para este hombre"._ **

Sí, eso es algo que Wolfram diría. No me sorprende para nada.

**_"Ni siquiera tenemos la certeza de que sea el verdadero rey demoníaco"_ **

¿Estás desestimándome, maldito niño bonito? Bueno, al protagonista, quiero decir. Me siento algo aliviado de que las barras alrededor de él fluctúen con violencia debido a esta repentina pelea.

_"¿Entonces te convertirás tú en el nuevo rey, Wolf?"_

¡Ja! Intenta responder eso, **_Honey-chan_**.

_"Tú sabes qué sucederá si no obedecemos al Rey Original"_

Cuando estas palabras son dichas, el encuadre vuelve a dar con este rubio príncipe. La realidad me golpea tan súbitamente que siento que palidezco un momento antes de sentir una mezcla de vergüenza y satisfacción. ¡Debí notarlo con solo verlo una vez! ¡Es idéntico!

—¡Es desciende de Shinou!

Toda esta absurda novela es más interesante ahora. Es extraño. Dado que ni Cheri-sama ni Gwendal muestran interés de ningún tipo no puedo ver barras de ninguno de ellos. Conrad no ha cambiado demasiado tampoco... Pero sobre el resto, hay algo raro pasando. Günter parece más interesado que antes, pero no le tomo demasiada importancia. Woflram, en cambio, tiene toda una revolución en sus sentimientos.

Una acalorada discusión inicia delante de mi personaje, quien no pronuncia palabra alguna para defenderse más que lo suficiente en todo el rato. Conrad incluso le ha levantado la voz a sus hermanos, especialmente al mayor, por una frase que le ha sonado a ofensa viniendo de su boca. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Wolfram parece estar enfadándose a tal grado que arrastra a todos a esa misma emoción. ¡Conrad parece tan irritado por su actitud! Me preocupa que siga defendiéndome de esa manera, pero es más impactante ver que aunque lo hace con tanta seguridad, el rey no parece más interesado en él de lo que ya está. Están vociferando de nuevo, y yo leo con avidez el curso de esta poco honorable plática cuando un diálogo hace desaparecer todas las barras alrededor del rubio.

_**"Probablemente su madre sea una mujerzuela tosca e inmoral"** _

Abro los ojos con sorpresa, y mi boca forma una "O" perfecta. La ventana que aparece a continuación es la primera cronometrada hasta ahora. ¿Eh? ¡¿Tengo menos de un minuto para escoger?!

**"Golpe" "Bofetada"**

¡Juro que ni siquiera pude decidirlo yo! Si me mí se tratara, nunca pondría mi puño contra esa hermosa cara, pero, teniendo en cuenta que mi mano ha temblado al arrastrar el apuntador hasta la opción que quería, no me sorprende que halla fallado de manera tan miserable.

El derechazo que le ha propinado me deja con una horrible sensación en la boca. Y el que Wolfram ahora esté mirándolo de manera tan resentida lo vuelve peor.

**_"Me da igual cómo me llames, ¿pero quién te crees tú para insultar a la madre de otro?"_ **

Pseudo-Gary tiene razón en esto. Pero que sea tanto como para haber dado semejante golpe es un poco demasiado... No. Yo hablé antes de que lo habría abofeteado en su lugar, así que no es como si pudiera excusarme. Se trataba de insultar a mi madre. No le habría dejado sin reprimenda por ello. Las barras vuelven a aparecer, y siento algo de ansiedad cuando veo que la fluctuación que noté anteriormente ha terminado. Su barra de interés está en ceros. Incluso su color ha cambiado por completo. Creo que he arruinado algo serio aquí.

**_"Si piensas que me retractaré por defender a mi país de un asqueroso humano como tú, estás equivocado"_ **

¿Por qué los creadores han elegido este tipo de diálogos para ser narrados a viva voz?

**_"Escucha mis palabras, Shibuya Yuuri... Serás la ruina de esta nación"_ **

Y con estas últimas palabras, el chico más hermoso que he conocido hasta ahora, ha abandonado la sala. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué todo pasa tan rápido? Esto ya no se siente como un juego en absoluto... Todo a mi alrededor está cambiando. Realidad, fantasía, ¿es una especie de sueño acaso?

—Lamento obligarte a hacerlo de esta manera, pero si te daba más tiempo para pensarlo, habrías hecho justo lo mismo... Tienes que entenderlo, Shibuya...

¿Murata? ¿Qué demonios ocurre? ¿De qué hablas? Las escenas delante de mí se sobreponen, mostrándome realidades completamente distintas la una de la otra. Puedo ver el exterior del Castillo Pacto de Sangre. Primero un sitio lleno con los que estuvimos en la cena, luego un espacio vacío, tan muerto y descolorido en comparación con los brillantes colores de lo que parece ser una pelea de sumo.

—Ya que no te comprometiste con él, nunca te retó al duelo...

Una nítida imagen de mí embistiendo contra el rubio se desvanece tan pronto como la observo.

—Ya que nunca perdió contra ti, Lord von Bielefeld no atacó accidentalmente a esa sirvienta, provocando que tus poderes no manifestaran por primera vez.

¿Qué es esto? Puedo ver perfectamente como un majestuoso ataque desaparece en el aire. Empiezo a sentirme algo mareado.

—Y debido a que no tenía ningún motivo para quedarse, regresó a su hogar esa misma noche.

¿Por qué me hace sentir tan triste ver que la gran cama de mi habitación está tan vacía?

—Debido a que Lord Weller te defendió tan rudamente de Lord von Voltaire, fuiste aceptado a regañadientes por él. Sin mayor prueba que la palabra de su hermano, él no interesó demasiado en ti. Pero Lord von Christ no perdió su fe en ningún momento... Pasaste momentos muy duros aprendiendo de él desde el día siguiente a la cena.

Los tres días dormido... ¿Los pasé con él? No podía ser cierto. Conforme continúa hablando, esos eventos se muestran delante mío como si fuera parte de un espectáculo macabro. Tan malditamente real que siento ansiedad creciendo en mi pecho.

—Sobre ese pueblo al que Lord von Bielefeld te llevó tan galantemente, incluso en contra de sus deseos... Bueno. No sucedió milagro alguno allí.

La lluvia. Puedo verlo claramente en este momento. La lluvia que provoqué para salvarlos... ¿No ocurrió nunca? Las flamas no se consumen, y han tomado muchísima más intensidad. Si nunca pasó la lluvia, eso quería decir que...

—Ningún aldeano sobrevivió, Shibuya. Ni siquiera los niños...

¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! ¡Detén esto! ¡No quiero verlo!

—Nunca abandonaste el castillo durante ese tiempo, y el conflicto fue tan grave que Lord von Christ tuvo que intervenir. Fue por él y por Lord Weller que Lord von Voltaire permitió que se diera la coronación. No confiaba en ti en lo absoluto, pero no se atrevió a ir en contra de Shinou siendo que había quienes pensaba que estaba en lo correcto contigo.

Mi mirada observa a los que acuden esa tarde. Es borroso. Primero veo tanta gente, y luego son unos pocos quienes están delante de mí... Un traje de azul profundo brillante desaparece.

—No asistió a tu coronación. Ni volvió a verte luego de conocerte.

La imagen cambia de nuevo, esta vez puedo ver que Gwendal, Günter, Conrad y yo estamos juntos en el despacho. La silueta de Wolfram vuelve a desaparecer, y con él se lleva el tinte de calidez de la escena. El general y mi consejero están discutiendo intensamente. Conrad debe intervenir para detenerlos...

—Sin Lord von Bielefed para ablandar el temperamento de su hermano mayor, planear la expedición a Bandarbia fue todo un evento...

Palidecí un momento, recordando el incidente ocurrido en el barco.

—Fue una suerte que la guardia de Gran Shimaron se dignara a intervenir a tiempo, porque si no hubiese sido así, difícilmente habrían salvado a todos allí. Te quedaste escondido en el armario durante todo el rato, tal como Lord Weller te indicó.

Cuando el barco desaparece delante de mis ojos, lo siguiente que veo es la montaña donde Morgif se encontraba antes de llegar a mis manos. Probablemente Yozak me tenía en mucho menos estima que antes. Obligado a obedecer las órdenes de un Maou que ni siquiera podía demostrar que lo era.

—Cuando fallaste en coger la espada, Lord Weller no pidió que lo intentaras de nuevo. Eso provocó también que a Gurrier le cayeras menos en gracia... Sin la presencia de Lord von Bielefeld para guiarte a sus modos particulares, tú no te animaste a volver por el arma definitiva nunca.

Cierro los ojos, negándome a mirar nada más de esta horrible realidad. La duda se instala fuertemente en mi mente, mi boca no puede frenar la pregunta que lucha por escapar.

—¿Volví a verlo...? ¿Volví a verlo, luego de todo eso...?

Temo escuchar la respuesta. El que el Sabio suelte una especie de suspiro me hace abrir los ojos. Las imágenes se borran, dando lugar a una negrura imposible. Me veo a mí mismo parado a un lado suyo, su rostro muestra lástima hacia mi persona.

—Murata... —advierto.

Lo que me has mostrado es lo suficientemente malo, lo que sea que venga podré soportarlo.

—Volviste a verlo—responde finalmente, y su mano me indica que mire delante nuestro, una escena se dibuja ahí, es horrible— Él siempre ha tenido tu vida en sus manos, después de todo...

Parpadeos de fuego. Sangre. Destrucción. Llantos. Cuerpos. Muerte. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me muestras esto? ¿Por qué disfrutas torturarme con esto?

—Debido a que fallaste en mostrar tu valía constantemente, nadie pudo detener la guerra que vino después... Fuiste capaz de manifestarte como el legítimo Maou en el último momento, como es de esperar... Pero lo que actúo como gatillo en ese instante...

Me mostró ese momento. Mi cuerpo perdió todo color cuando reconocí a los integrantes de la familia real que permanecían a mi lado... Los cuerpos de Cornad y Gwendal estaban en el suelo., sin vida. Y a varios metros reconocí el de mi consejero. Alrededor nuestro cadáveres de ambos bandos se extendían por lo largo y ancho del campo de batalla. Rastros de agua manchaban todo el lugar. Fui yo quien los detuvo... A todos.

—Te quedaste solo allí por varios días—confiesa Murata, y es evidente para mí que incluso a él le hace sentir mal ver aquello— Lord von Bielefeld te encontró allí quinto día.

El cielo cambia de color, del azul claro a tonos naranjas, pasa por unos morados antes de caer en la oscuridad. Una vez tras otra hasta que es ese preciso instante. Siento un alivio involuntario cuando distingo el blanco corcel de mi prometido acercándose a la distancia. Rodeado de su guardia, se ve más imponente que nunca.

Bajó del caballo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Sentí un vacío en mi alma cuando su figura pasó corriendo atravesando la mía, igualmente me sentí herido cuando pasó junto al cuerpo agazapado que continuaba llorando. Y entonces pude escuchar que lloraba también.

_**—¡GWENDAL! ¡CONRAD!** _

Cerré los ojos de nuevo. El solo escuchar su voz quebrándose de esa manera era mil veces peor que ser herido por sus puños. Preferiría morir antes de que escuchar esta voz en él nuevamente.

_**—¡TÚ!** _

Es mi culpa. Todo esto es culpa mía...

_**—¡TE ADVERTÍ QUE SERÍAS NUESTRA RUINA! ¡SABÍA QUE ERAS UN MALDITO IMPOSTOR!** _

Sé que está moliéndome a golpes en este momento, y no necesito verlo para saber que no hago nada para detenerlo. Me lo merezco. En este sádico universo donde nunca estuviste a mi lado, me merezco cada golpe de tus manos. Cada palabra hiriente de tu boca. Y la espada que sé alzarás contra mí cuando te sientas míninamente satisfecho.

—No estás equivocado en lo absoluto... —comenta entonces el Sabio, me niego a mirar— Te lo dije antes, ¿no? Él tiene tu vida en sus manos. Siempre lo ha hecho...

—¡No digas bromas! ¡Wolfram nunca me haría algo como esto! ¡No me mataría! ¡Ni siquiera si cometo un error tan horrible como ese!

Lo escucho reír por lo bajo, pero no hay gracia al burlarse de la muerte de todos los que queremos. Sé qué es algo diferente, algo le parece irónico y no sé si quiero preguntar algo al respecto... Olvido tantas veces que el Sabio, aunque sea ahora Murata Ken, tiene oscuridad dentro de él... No en vano sirvió al hombre que hoy día dice odiar. Sigue siendo muy parecido, aunque lo desprecie.

—No lo has comprendido, ¿no? ¿Ni siquiera viendo lo que pudo haber pasado...?

Un parpadeo, y puedo ver esa realidad de nuevo. Mi lamentable copia abraza a la versión más herida de mi príncipe.  Un parpadeo más y la imagen cambia. Las barras... Creí que no volvería a verlas. Contengo el aliento cuando veo que el interés de ese Yuuri está por los cielos... ¿Mantuvo ese estúpido enamoramiento durante todo ese tiempo?

—Siempre has sido tan puro en ese sentido... Y Lord von Bielefeld tiene un corazón tan noble también...—dice el Sabio, mostrándome entonces al rubio.

Aunque destrozada, la barra de ese Wolfram está en el mismo estado. Es tan triste.

—Incluso cuando nunca creyó en el amor a primera vista, lo supo todo el tiempo... Lo mucho que le importabas.... Y tú lo sabías también... Solo con verlo lo aceptaste. Contrario a tu presente, en un mundo donde viviste sin él, fuiste perfectamente consciente...

Cierro los ojos en el momento exacto en que el rubio ha enterrado la espada en su pecho tras susurrar unas palabras con su voz rompiéndose a cada momento. No llego a escuchar como el cuerpo cae, cuando miro con miedo, él abraza a Yuuri mientras llora todavía con más fuerza.

—Si esto hubiera pasado... Él te habría amado de cualquier manera... Incluso después de haberte matado.

—Eres un maldito desquiciado...

Cuando parpadeo hay oscuridad de nuevo, la imagen ha desaparecido completamente. Un camino aparece delante mío... Este hombre... Todo esto es un maldito juego para él. ¡¿Qué se supone que debo de ver aquí?!  Sigo el tramo porque sé que es lo que quiere que haga... Y estando aquí, con el corazón destrozado, no tengo fuerzas para continuar peleando.

—¿Recuerdas esto...? Creo que podría ayudarte a comprender...

Su voz se ha escuchado muy lejos. Intento buscar el origen, pero lo único que encuentro es un esbozo de imagen. Mis ojos intentan reconocer lo que ocurre... Me es familiar, pero se siente tan distante a la vez. Mi mano se extiende hacia la película que se reproduce delante mío... En el momento en que mis dedos alcanzan ese fragmento, vivo esa pesadilla de nuevo.

 _—Wolfram... Por favor, no me dejes..._ —me escucho decir, pero aunque es mi voz, no soy yo quien está ordenando decir esto.

Tiene que estar bromeando. Esto no puede estar pasando de nuevo.

_—Cometí un error..._

El rubio delante de mí no me dedica ni una mirada, más concentrado en recibir un enorme ramo de flores de parte de otro hombre que no consigo reconocer. La manera en que sus esmeraldas brillan complacidas es dolorosa para mi ya maltrecho corazón. Es un dolor totalmente distinto. Puedo entender lo que pensé entonces, y lo mismo sigue saltando en mi mente.

_"No te vayas con él... Te lo suplico... No puedes hacerme esto. No debes... Tú.."_

_—¡Eres mi prometido!_ —grita mi persona, y yo debo de haber hecho lo mismo.

Tal como recuerdo, solo hasta este instante esos ojos verdes se permiten observarme. La frialdad en este ser rodeado de llamas invisibles es como entrar directo al helado infierno. Un castigo eterno se esconde en la indiferencia con la cual me responde.

_—He dejado de serlo hace mucho tiempo, majestad... Usted mismo me ha rechazado, ¿no lo recuerda?_

Grito con fuerza, tal como cuando desperté de aquel horrible futuro hace tiempo. Pero esta vez él no está a mi lado. Es todo un vacío de nuevo. Miro a mi alrededor, no hay nada. No hay nadie. Estoy solo aquí...

—Debes entenderlo...

Su voz suena cerca, pero nadie acude a mi llamado por mucho que grito. No está Conrad para salvarme, Gwendal tampoco puede ayudarme. Ni siquiera Günter podría estar aquí...

—Wolfram...

Su nombre se escapa de mi boca en un susurro apenas audible. Temo pronunciar esta palabra. Aquí, en mis pesadillas, es una maldición que trae dolor y sufrimiento. No debe ser nombrado, no puedo arrastrarlo a esto... No vengas. Si puedes oírme, no me escuches.

—¡WOLFRAM! ¡WOLFRAM! ¡AUXILIO!

No es verdad. No te necesito. No vengas. Por favor. Huye.

—¿Es tan difícil?

—¡WOLFRAM!

Mi garganta podría desgarrarse en este momento. Siento una mano sobre mi hombro, cuando giro, es como si estuviera aquí... Es casi idéntico, casi perfecto. Apenas un poco mayor... Y creería que se trata de él, si no fuera porque puedo ver la diferencia con claridad.

—Tiene tu vida en sus manos... —repite Murata

Yo lo maldigo, junto con el hombre que sonríe delante de mí. Un azul del color del océano reemplaza el verde del lago que tanto anhelo.

—¿No es adorable, estar así de enamorado?—se burla Shinou, mirándome con aparente tranquilidad— Tiene tu corazón en sus manos, ¿ahora puedes entenderlo?

Grito hasta que mis cuerdas no pueden emitir más sonidos. Todos estos traumáticos eventos se reproducen nuevamente incluso si mis ojos están cerrados. Mis párpados dan cabida a todo este dolor y en cada imagen es su ausencia lo que va incrementando esta ansiedad que comienza a matarme. No puedo soportar un mundo así si no tengo a nadie en quien apoyarme. No quiero hacer nada de ésto, si no está él conmigo.

No puedo hacerlo solo. 

No puedo vivir sin él.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

 

No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo he permanecido inconsciente. Lo único que sé es que en el segundo en que abro los ojos, solo oscuridad me recibe. Me siento ansioso un momento, hasta que noto una mano tomando la mía. Cierro los ojos. Es un calor familiar. No quiero levantarme... Desearía dormir un poco más.

—Yuuri...

Esa voz es suya. Nadie más podría contener la preocupación que le provoca mi prolongado letargo detrás del miedo que le produce el hacerme daño. No necesita decirlo, creo que he estado demasiado tiempo aquí, quieto.

—Has dormido tres días de nuevo...

Abro los ojos lentamente. Tres días me parecen poco tiempo... Siento que viví tantas décadas en una sola noche que, ahora mismo, quisiera postergarlo. La mano que sostiene la mía da un apretón un poco más firme que antes, y humedezco mis labios cuando me giro un poco para mirarlo. Me siento culpable en el instante en que mis ojos caen sobre su semblante apesadumbrado. Yo estoy provocando esto. Soy el responsable detrás de esta expresión tan lamentable.

—W... Wo-lf....

Él me mira con más preocupación que antes, parece sentirse más preocupado que antes.

—Yuuri, no hables... Solo... Iré por algo para que comas, ¿de acuerdo? Una sola comida, y podrás dormir más tiempo si eso prefieres...

Intento sonreír. Hemos tenido una conversación así antes, pero en esa vez fue mucho más exigente. ¿No pude darme cuenta de que se preocupaba por mi bienestar incluso en desde ese instante? No le dejo ir cuando intenta soltarme. Me ayuda a sentarme cuando se da cuenta de que he comenzado a moverme.

—Yuuri...

—Solo... quédate...

Él asiente. Cuando busco su abrazo, él corresponde inmediatamente.

—Yuuri...

Tengo recuerdos muy vagos de lo que pasó esa noche cuando desperté por primera vez. Lo desperté a los gritos, y lloré demasiado sin poder enteder qué demonios estaba pasando. Sé que estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo. Estoy completamente seguro. Pero... Tengo la sensación de que continué también por un largo rato. Günter, Gwendal... Conrad también... Todos acudieron en ese momento. Y la situación fue horrible cuando intentaron apartarme de él, intentando calmarme. Nada podía consolarme en ese instante.

—Lo siento...

Me abraza con más fuerza que antes. No entiende a qué se debe, y yo tampoco puedo explicarlo correctamente. Te hice pasar la peor noche de tu vida por cosas que nunca pasaron. Y me niego a dejar que ocurran. No permitiré que mires un futuro similar a ese. No permitiré que la sangre de tu familia y la mía sea derramada. No bajo mi mando. Tampoco dejaré que ningún niño bonito te aparte de mi...

—Está bien... Estoy aquí...

Vuelve a arrullarme, como sé que hizo antes en su intento por calmarme. Nunca habría pensado que escuchar una canción de cuna de los labios de otro hombre mientras me abraza de un modo como éste me haría sentir tanta paz. Sé que está intentando adormilarme para hacer lo que ha dicho antes, pero no he cerrado mis ojos por sentir sueño. Me siento cansado, pero tampoco es por ello. Solamente quiero escucharle. Quiero que su voz se grabe para siempre mientras no puedo mirar nada más que el vacío... Quiero que, si pasa algo así de nuevo, sea su arrullo el que me mantenga en calma. Que su voz sea lo que me salve.

—Lo siento... —repito, en voz baja, él continúa tarareando para mí por otro buen rato.

Creo que pasan dos horas enteras entre sus murmullos apagados antes de que alguien se atreva a interrumpir el momento. Han tocado la puerta, pero él, estando conmigo tan cerca, no ha pronunciado palabra alguna para recibir a nadie. No quiere perturbarme más, ¿siempre fue así de considerado? Alguien entra a la habitación al no obtener respuesta. No me molesto en mirar, simplemente me encojo más en sus brazos, que no dudan en dejarme estar a como mejor me parezca.

—¿Cómo está?

Reconozco la voz de mi padrino, es un susurro apenas audible. Cree que continúo dormido, ¿verdad?

—Ha despertado hace un rato—responde Wolfram, en el mismo tono— ¿Podrías...? ¿Podrías llamar a las sirvientas? Que preparen algo para desayunar... Que traigan mucha agua.

—No tengo hambre... —musito yo en voz baja ante la duda impresa en su voz, no me aparto de él aunque sé que Conrad debe estar mirándome a la espera de notar mi semblante.

—Traerán lo suficiente para ambos.... —informa mi padrino, en tono tranquilo.

Sospecho que Wolfram debió de decir algo con esos expresivos ojos suyos para convencerlo de salir y no volver pronto. En otras circunstancias, habría dicho que él se encargaría personalmente de traer lo que necesitara.

—Wolfram ha estado aquí todo el tiempo, Majestad... También necesitará comer para ganar algo de energía...

—Yuuri...

Estoy seguro de que su semblante es de confusión por un segundo antes de que se permita sonreír. No me siento lo suficientemente seguro para mirarlo en este momento. Incluso encontrarme con el rubio delante mío suena complicado, pero no me siento capaz de alejarme de él tampoco.

—De acuerdo, Yuuri...

Escucho el eco de sus botas alejándose. Cuando la puerta se cierra me permito apartarme un poco del sitio donde he anidado. Wolfram me observa de reojo, mirando por donde el mayor ha ido. Cuando su mirada se concentra en mí yo intento no sentirme muy culpable ante las ojeras bajo su mirada cansada.

—Lo...

—No te disculpes conmigo—me corta con voz seria— No necesitas hacerlo...

Bajo la mirada, sintiéndome avergonzado de mí mismo.

—Te prometí que estaría contigo, y no voy a abandonarte. Eres mi prometido, después de todo... ¿Qué clase de hombre sería si te dejara solo en un momento como este?

No se me ocurre qué responder, él se limita a pasar una mano por mi cabeza, acariciando la zona como si yo fuese un niño pequeño que está arrepintiéndose delante de sus padres, llorando porque sabe que ha hecho algo malo. Su pulgar recorre luego mi mejilla, me incita a mirarlo. Me reflejo es lamentable en el cristal del lago más verde que he visto nunca.

—Está bien, Yuuri. Fue un sueño. Nada más...

Se me cierra un poco la garganta, pero me obligo a responder.

—Fue un sueño horrible...

Él solo me observa sin juzgarme, su voz duda, pero es su modo de intentar ayudarme.

—No es real...

Yo muerdo mis labios, siento ganas de llorar otra vez. Respiro hondo, y él acaricia de nuevo mi espalda mientras que me armo de valor y coraje. Pronunciar esto es darle algo de realidad. Aunque desearía no hacerlo, necesito ser honesto en esto. Necesito que entienda al menos un poco por qué algo así pudo quebrarme al punto de no querer despegarme de él ni un centímetro. Que comprenda la magnitud de lo que necesité sentir para darme cuenta de lo importante que es para mí.

—Pudo serlo...

Siento que me está mirando, yo dejo que mi mirada se quede fija en los botones de su chaqueta. Cada vez que se queda de guardia por algo, decide no usar pijama. Es su manera de obligarse a no pegar el ojo en toda la noche. Esta situación ha sido así de importante para él. Sé que todo el rato en que yo he dormido, él no se ha permitido descansar ni una hora al menos. Trago grueso antes de pronunciar:

—Lo que soñé...  Es lo que pudo pasar...

Cierro los ojos, siento algo de alivio de que pueda escucharlo cantar aquí entre lo que tengo de consciencia, pero todo sigue viéndose macabro incluso con su voz sonando por encima de los gritos que su otro yo ha dado.

—Las decisiones que tomé. Lo que pudo cambiar... Sé que no es real... Pero pudo serlo, Wolf... Todos pudieron haber muerto por mi culpa...

Abro los ojos para buscar refugio en su mirada, que captura la mía con aparente tranquilidad.

—¿Qué habrías hecho... Si te hubiese pegado esa noche? Si yo... Si tu y yo no...

Bajo la mirada de nuevo. No sé cómo decirlo. ¿Es correcto que le cuente todo? Él vuelve a sorprenderme cuando parece entender sin que lo pronuncie realmente.

—Si no hubieses pedido mi mano, habría regresado a Bielefeld... Era mi hogar. No tenía sentido quedarme a ver cómo coronaban a alguien que no me parecía digno para gobernarnos, no te reconocía como mi rey...

Sus palabras han sido cuidadosas, sabe que pisa terreno peligroso, y está a la altura de la inestabilidad de mis pensamientos. No va a endulzar su sentir tampoco. Una palabra mal dicha, y sé que nunca confesaré qué pasó realmente...

—Lo vi... Vi lo que pudo ser... Y fue horrible. El duelo...

—Nunca ocurrió...

—Y mis poderes...

—No se manifestaron inmediatamente...

Quedamos en silencio. Termino apoyándome en su pecho, mientras él revuelve mi cabello con calma, debe de estar tratando de imaginarlo.

—¿Morgif?

—No pude cogerlo...

—¿La guerra?

—Ningún país quería aliarse a un Maou sin poderes...

Sus manos toman mi rostro, me apartan con cuidado, me hacen mirarlo. Está evaluando lo que encuentra en mi expresión desolada. Creo que lo ha visto con solo observarme.

—¿Hasta cuándo aparecieron...?—cuestiona con cuidado.

Mi mirada se humedece de solo pensarlo.

—Yuuri... —dice, suave.

Cierro mis ojos, pero no intento apartarme de su tacto. Limpia la primera lágrima que cae.

—Tu no estabas... —musito casi acusador—Gwendal... Günter... Conrad... Ellos debían quedarse...

—Era su obligación hacerlo... —me dice, su voz ha sonado extraña, sabe qué pasó, puede adivinarlo por mi reacción— ¿Cómo..?

—Tuvieron que matar a todos nuestros hombres en la batalla para que pasara... —confieso con voz ahogada, negándome a alzar el rostro— Tus hermanos, Günter, todos los soldados... No quedó nada, ni nadie... Ni mazokus, ni humanos... Solo yo... No pude controlarlo... No sabía qué hacía... Les fallé a todos... Tenías razón... Tomé un lugar que no me correspondía...

Siento como sus manos me acercan a su rostro, y el beso que deja en mi frente me desarma. Me oculto de nuevo del mundo mientras él intenta calmarme. Agarro la chaqueta entre mis puños, mientras siento que el aire falla en llegar a mis pulmones. Él no responde, y yo no puedo detenerme.

—Debí escucharte, debí hacerte caso... Tuviste razón todo el tiempo... Fui la ruina de los mazoku. Tus hermanos, nuestra gente. Todos murieron por mi culpa... No pude protegerlos. Ni a ellos, ni a los humanos... Y al final... Al final tú... Tú estabas allí... Y te herí tanto por ser incapaz de salvarlos...

No necesité oírlo en esa ilusión enfermiza, esa realidad distorsionada, manchada e impura. El guerrero más poderoso que Bielefeld ha dado nunca dudaría si se trata de proteger su nación. Su motivo de ser. No importa quién sea su objetivo, si es una amenaza para su gente... Si el bien de la nación lo requiere...

**_"El reino no necesita un Maou como tú..."_ **

Sé que esas fueron sus exactas palabras en el momento en que alzó la espada. Aquí o donde fuera, conozco al hombre con el cual estoy comprometido. Sé cómo piensa. Sé la manera en que hace las cosas. Entiendo por qué es de esta manera... Wolfram me sostiene mientras que yo puedo revivir ese momento que me negué a observar atento. Cuando mi mente muestra la clara imagen de mi cuerpo en sus brazos mientras llora por mi, por lo que ha hecho, por lo que yo hice y por lo que le hice perder, me aparto con fuerza de él. Su tacto me lastima de pronto. Tengo miedo de nuevo. Me observa con sorpresa.

—Yuuri...

—Si fallo de esa manera... Si mueren por mí... ¿Harás lo mismo que él?

Me quedo quieto en mi sitio, observándolo atento. Mis ojos están todavía nublados, pero puedo ver incluso a través del líquido que se agrupa dentro de ellos. Él me está mirando también, primero preocupado, luego se obliga a respirar de nuevo. Inseguro como pocas veces, aparta la mirada.

—Wolfram...

Él baja el rostro un momento, dudando. Cuando sus ojos vuelven a buscar los míos no hay duda alguna en ellos.

—Daría mi vida entera por protegerte... Pero mi deber está con este pueblo, con lo que tú y yo hemos jurado proteger... Si fuese el caso... Si fueras algo como eso...

Rehuyo su mirada, sintiéndome herido por su honestidad.

—Me mataría antes de acabar con tu vida, Yuuri...

Cierro los ojos, negando.

—Mientes... Estás mintiendo... —musito, sin creerlo.

—Juré lealtad, y te protegería de quien fuera necesario... Incluso si es de mí —me responde, sus manos buscando las mías, no sé apartarme de él.

—Él le debía su lealtad a Shin Maoku... Y tú también—murmuro, viendo esa escena de nuevo— La corona no es...

—Soy tu soldado más fiel—me corta, su mano libre toma mi rostro, abro los ojos con temor.

—Wolfram...

—Si un tiempo así llega... Te protegeré con mi espada, y si la pierdo lo haré con mis manos desnudas... Si no tuviese opciones más opciones, arrancaré la carne de tus enemigos con mis propios dientes... Nada va a pasarte mientras yo esté con vida... Y si me convierto en tu mayor amenaza, abandonaré esta existencia por ti. Ésa es la lealtad que entregué, y es el juramento que he hecho... No solo a mi rey, sino a mi futuro esposo... Al hombre que amo... A ti, quien es mi más preciado ser...

Sé que es estúpido que su confesión me haga llorar más que antes. Sé que esta actitud mía es lamentable, pero también reconozco que aquí y ahora es donde puedo sentir muchísimo más miedo que nunca. Nunca había querido pensar demasiado en la clase de sentimientos que tengo por este príncipe, que tan honestamente me dice estas palabras que sé deben pesar más que cualquier otra cosa en su vida... Él, quien se ha prometido hacer sentir a su familia gran orgullo convirtiéndose también en un soldado envidiable... Él, quien reconoce que su lealtad a nuestro país debe ser mucho mayor que cualquier amor por nadie... Lo he obligado a admitir que, por mí, nada de eso es importante.

Perdóname por nunca haber considerado tus sentimientos antes. Perdóname por no verlo. Perdona que nunca me diera a la tarea de intentar comprenderlo.

Quizá se deba a que mi prometido es un hechicero tan grande como lo es su madre, pues es solo con sus manos firmes y palabras llenas de aliento que consigue hacerme regresar a este mundo con el pasar de los minutos. Se dedica a limpiar mi rostro, a la vez que me mira con aparente serenidad... No tienes que mentirme, sé que te he hecho sentir terrible ahora mismo. Tengo miedo de que un día ese escenario sea posible... Que yo ocasione algo similar... Porque si ese día llegara, sería más difícil para ti. Sería un reto cumplir.

—Wolfram... —llamo, finalmente tras un rato que parece eterno.

Han traído ya alimentos para ambos, él está concentrado cortando todo en pedazos muy pequeños... Siempre cuidándome como si fuera un niño. Siempre procurando mi bienestar... ¿Qué tan complicado será para ti entonces, si llego a fallarte?

—Si llega a pasar...

Él me mira entonces con más atención, apartando lentamente los cubiertos a la vez que se gira para mirarme. Yo necesito mirar mis manos sobre mi regazo antes de que pueda terminar de convencerme de lo que quiero decir. De lo que finalmente entiendo.

—Si llego a hacer algo como eso...

—No lo harás. Yo estaré allí para detenerte—me dice seguro, y sé que puede darse una idea de lo que quiero de él... La manera en que sus ojos se humedecen es prueba suficiente.

Es lamentable saber que solo yo causo con tal facilidad semejantes lágrimas en este angelical ser. Es un espejo embellecido de la expresión que muestro delante de él ahora mismo. Siempre lo es.

—Pero si no estás... Si te fallo de esa manera... Si llegara a fallarle a todos de ese modo... Quiero que lo prometas.

—Yuuri... —me dice, puedo sentir sus manos buscando las mías, y yo las tomo mientras busco sus ojos de nuevo, esto es lo que me hace sentir tan seguro de lo que deseo, de lo que quiero que él comprenda.

—Promételo, Wolfram... Si fallo como Maou.... Prométeme que vas a detenerme...

Cuando él intenta apartarse yo le tomo con más fuerza.

—Eres demasiado cruel... Pidiéndome algo como eso... Yo no podría nunca...

—Debes de hacerlo... Si pasara, solo tú podrás hacerlo...

Me mira con la inseguridad escrita en sus facciones, y el reproche brillando en sus ojos.

—Hay personas que son más capaces para eso... Ellos...

Yo no logro contener más mis miedos, ni mis propios sentimientos.

—Mataré a cualquiera que se cruce en mi camino, pero no podré dañar a nadie nunca si eres tú quien me frena... —pronuncio con total seguridad, me observa con sorpresa por varios segundos— Siempre repites que lo nuestro ha sido todo obra del destino, que tu eres quien me guiará por el buen camino... Y tienes razón pero... Pienso que la verdadera razón es que solo tú podrás detenerme en ese momento...

—No digas tonterías, Yuuri. No bromees con algo como eso.

—Estoy hablando en serio... Lo vi. Y estoy totalmente seguro... Él no quiso defenderse, aunque eran obvias sus intenciones... Y yo... Yo nunca podría volver a atacarte... Ni siquiera quería hacerlo la primera vez, mucho menos podría ahora, ni en un futuro lejano...

El príncipe rehuye ahora mi mirada, demasiado contrariado como para poder darme una respuesta exacta. Yo intento que su atención regrese a mi rostro acariciando el dorso de sus manos con calma, cuando su expresión regresa hacia mí aprieto con un poco más de fuerza.

—Tienes mi vida en tus manos, Wolfram. Y confío en que sepas usar bien ese poder...

Cuando beso sus palmas él me observa entonces con fingida serenidad. No puedo responder nada cuando aparta mis manos de las suyas, y usa las propias para tomar mi rostro para jalarme hacia él con fuerza. Recibo el beso sin siquiera entender qué está pasando, y lo próximo que puedo notar es que cierro mis ojos, sintiendo amarga paz por el contacto de sus labios con los míos. Mis manos alcanzan su ropa, me agarro de ésto con fuerza.

Se negó a prometerlo.

Mi soldado más leal, ¿es ésta es tu manera de decir que no cumplirás mis órdenes? ¿Es esta la promesa que te niegas a pronunciar?

Cuando se aparta solo puedo mirar dolor en su mirada, es él quien busca mis manos, y reparte besos por ellas mientras contiene más lágrimas. Lo siento... Por ponerte a pensar en ello... Por pedirte algo similar.

—Si es tu deseo... —dice, y aunque su voz comienza con total seguridad la noto quebrarse  a cada palabra— Yo... Lord von Bielefeld... Cumpliré con las órdenes de su majestad...

Lo abrazo cuando me doy cuenta que no puede soportar un segundo más. Siempre ha sido más emotivo que yo en tantos aspectos, pero ésta es la primera vez que puedo sentir que entre mis brazos no hay más que cristales haciéndose más pedazos... No debo estar mucho mejor que él en este momento.

Lo entiendo, amor... Créeme que lo sé. Tampoco deseo llegar a ver un destino como ese... Pero necesito estar seguro de que estarás allí conmigo a cada paso de un modo u otro. Más que un compromiso de dudoso interés, o un casamiento que no llegue a demostrar lo que siento... Ésta es mi egoísta manera de atarte a mí hasta el final de mis días. De pedirte que seas tú quien esté allí, más que cualquier otro. Y ahora no necesito ser capaz de ver las estúpidas barras alrededor tuyo para saber qué pasa aquí. Más allá del cielo infinitamente distante... Hacia allí se dirige el amor que siento por ti... Y el que demando de vuelta de esta horrible manera.

" _Fue solo un sueño.._." me recuerdo vagamente mientras continuamos abrazándonos por largo rato  " _Pero es todo lo que pudo ser..."._

Necesité mirar un mundo sin ti para comprenderlo... No quiero una vida donde tú no estés aquí.

.

.

.

.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 02/11/18  
> Siento necesidad de disculparme, así que, lamento lo que has leído aquí LOL. Como dije, en un principio sonaba todo tan bien... Pero las cosas se salieron de mi control en algún punto, y el OOC era impresionante, pero tentador. Si al menos disfrutaste una cuarta parte de esta locura de historia, sé que he triunfado en lo que quería originalmente.  
> Espero darle una continuación que deje las cosas de manera menos estresante, pero si algún día escribo eso o no, todavía no puedo saberlo.  
> Último dato. Por una razón que no entiendo. La canción que imagino al pensar en Wolfram tarareando/arrullando, o similares... Es la de "Más que amor" de Il volo. Por si les interesaba saber xd  
> Nos leemos ^^


End file.
